The term C2X communication describes the communication between a vehicle and at least one further vehicle or an infrastructure device. The communication between vehicles (referred to hereinunder in short as the C2C communication) and the communication between a vehicle and an infrastructure device (referred to hereinunder in short as the C2I communication) will become of ever increasing importance in future for controlling vehicles, in particular for the work of safety and/or driver assistance systems in vehicles.
An important application of the C2X communication is a driver assistance system that is intended to support the driver at an intersection and to assist in avoiding accidents. This driver assistance system is also called an intersection assistant. Typical variants of an intersection assistant are the transverse traffic assistant and the left turn assistant but the intersection assistant is not limited to these two variants. Conventional test devices for an assistant of this type are frequently not able to test all variants of the application. The test of an assistant of this type is used in particular for the purpose of recognizing errors when using the system or to further develop the system. Critical situations can in fact occur when testing the intersection assistant, for example, two vehicles that are participating in the test can collide and consequently cause damage to the vehicles or to the persons participating.
The document DE 10 2009 048 285 A1, which is incorporated by reference, describes the C2X communication with respect to a speed indicator in the vehicle. In this case, a desired or recommended speed of the vehicle is indicated in a second display device in addition to a tachometer, wherein the desired or recommended speed, for example speed limitations, minimum speeds, target speeds or the like, is determined inter alia from a communication with other vehicles or infrastructure devices, such as with a traffic light that is arranged at an intersection. The known speed indicator does not provide any improvements with respect to the problem described above when testing an intersection assistant.